


sauce

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, discussion of foodplay, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has everything planned for Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	sauce

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603); precedes most of the stories in the series, takes place after they move in together, but probably not too long after.

Rin got home and saw Haru's shoes in the genkan, so he went straight to the kitchen. Haru was there at the stove, carefully stirring something. Rin went right up to him and put his arms around Haru's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Honey, I'm home," he crooned into Haru's skin.

"I'm busy," Haru said distractedly.

That was just a challenge. Rin smirked, slipping his hand inside of Haru's swim trunks - honestly, swim trunks and an apron, this brat would never grow up - and he felt around, just caressing Haru's dick.

Haru squirmed a bit, and pushed back against Rin with his ass. "C'mon. I'm making chocolate. Leave me alone."

Rin was not going to leave Haru alone. "Chocolate? What the hell, why would you be _making_ chocolate?" he demanded, licking behind Haru's ear.

Haru sighed. "It's Valentine's day."

"I know it is," Rin replied.

Haru nodded, and went back to stirring.

Rin brushed his hand over Haru's balls, and Haru squirmed some more. "Saying that it's Valentine's day does not explain why you are making chocolate," Rin explained to Haru patiently.

Haru gave Rin a dirty look. He pointed to his cell phone, which was propped up next to the stove. "I'm making chocolate sauce to be used during sex. I'm making two... dark chocolate with black tea for flavor, that's for you because you're bitter and dark."

"I resent that but it also sounds good," Rin rubbed his chin against Haru's shoulder.

"And milk chocolate with strawberry sauce for Makoto, because he likes sweet things, like me," Haru nodded.

"No fish flavored chocolate for you?" Rin squeezed Haru's waist.

"That's gross, Rin," Haru sighed. "...We are having fish for dinner."

Rin smiled, and pressed his lips to Haru's skin. "You're really going all out... I like the idea of foodplay in bed, but is Valentine's day such a big thing? I mean..." he shrugged.

They were living together! Everyday was Valentine's day now!

"Makoto likes it," Haru said quietly. "His mom called to remind him to come home after work because she and Ran made him a cake."

Rin made a face. "At least he's past the age where girls will give him chocolate," he sighed.

Haru looked over his shoulder at Rin. "The receptionists? His patients?"

Rin rubbed his thumb over Haru's dick and sighed. "Well, he shouldn't take their chocolate, that damned player. He's taken."

Haru squirmed and wiggled in Rin's arms. "I'll be done in a minute, and then you can play with my dick."

"Oh, can I?" Rin smirked. "Will you let me suck you off, Prince-chan?"

Haru scowled. "No, you might bite me."

"I wouldn't do that!" Rin objected, squeezing Haru.

Which made Haru make the sexiest fucking noise, shit, were they really going to wait for Makoto?! Makoto was off eating cake and chocolate and here they were, getting ready for naked fun! They shouldn't have to wait!

"I'm home!" Makoto called out from the hall. 

Rin didn't let go of Haru. "In here! You said he was going to be late..."

"I said... he was going home first, th-that's all," Haru pouted.

Makoto came in, and saw them at the stove, and raised his eyebrows. "Rin is helping cook, huh?"

"I'm helping with something," Rin smirked, rubbing his crotch against Haru's ass.

Haru groaned, and Rin could swear he could see Makoto's eyes dilate.

"Well... I... I have chocolate rum cake!" Makoto held up the plastic tupperware box from his mother.

"Your mom made us rum cake?" Rin laughed.

"She and Ran made it for me," Makoto corrected him, amused. "I'm sharing it with you because I love you."

"And did you get any other chocolate today?" Rin asked him archly.

Makoto flushed, and looked away. "O-only a couple! Well, it's normal when you work with women. None of the female teachers gave you chocolate?"

"Of course not!" Rin scoffed. "Haru didn't get chocolate, either, right?"

"Fish don't give people chocolate," Haru stated.

"You work with _people_ , too, but whatever," Rin rolled his eyes. "Haru, Mako-chan took chocolate from girls. Wasn't that naughty of him?"

"It's all right," Haru raised his spoon, watching the chocolate sauce drip off of it. Apparently satisfied, he turned off the stove. "We'll be painting him with chocolate soon. This just has to cool and it'll be ready..."

"Wh-what is that?" Makoto asked, his mouth clearly watering.

Haru gave Makoto a sexy look. "After dinner plans," he purred.

"Ooh, that was very seductive!" Rin laughed appreciatively. "Makoto, what do you think, I'm rubbing off on him, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Makoto looked pointedly at Rin's hand in Haru's trunks and Rin's crotch against Haru's ass.

Rin let go of Haru to throw himself at Makoto. "You want me to rub off on you, baby?" 

Makoto's arms wrapped around him immediately. "You don't want to hold it for... after dinner?"

Haru pulled a dish out of the oven. "It's almost ready. Wash up. C'mon."

"Haru's really put a lot of thought into tonight," Rin informed Makoto.

Makoto looked over Rin's shoulder and smiled at Haru. "I can see that. It's... a bit exciting, huh? Isn't Valentine's day the best?" 

"Eh, a holiday for sex, I can't complain," Rin smirked.

"It's not really _for sex_..." Makoto laughed, but Haru was shooing them off to get ready to eat, and since they were already hungry for dessert...

  


* * *

  



End file.
